Katara waits
by kataangFTW
Summary: Katara is always left waiting for her boyfriends. Song-fic. Kataang, 'cause I love them XDDD. Rated K for kissing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from avatar. Nor do I own the song 'Annie Waits' by Ben folds. Sorry if this is a bit weird, I've had his idea in my head for ages. **

_Two years ago_

Katara stood up, and walked to the window yet again. She sighed, and went to sit back down, drumming her slender fingers on the table. Aang sat down on the window sill, looking out at the street. Finally, Katara broke the silence.

"Why isn't he here yet? He told me he would pick me up at 5:00"

She looked at Aang, frowning, as though it was his fault that Haru was late. Aang shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe he's caught in traffic"

She sighed again, and laid her head down on the table. Aang tugged at the sleeve of his jumper, then jumped up from the sill. Katara didn't look up as he walked into his room, and shut the door.

_One years ago_

Katara stood in the corner of the sports hall, a grumpy look on her face. She fiddled with her blue dress and tapped her heels on the polished wooden floor. Aang was standing patiently next to her, in a smart grey suit that matched his eyes. Katara hadn't noticed this; she was still glancing around the brightly light hall.

"He's late"

She grumbled. Aang patted her back in a comforting way.

"It'll be okay Katara. I bet Jet is in the bathroom or something. He'll be here soon. Why don't you go and do some dancing?"

"But who will I dance with?" She whined. Aang looked at the floor, and mumbled something. Katara didn't listen; she was too busy stalking through the room, looking for her date.

_This year_

Katara sat down next to the phone, looking at it expectantly. When it didn't ring, she glared at the floor and blew her hair out of her eyes. Aang was sitting with his back to the wall, watching her.

"When will he call?" she moaned.

"Why hasn't he already? He promised me he'd call when he finished playing footy"

Aang rolled his eyes, careful to hide it from Katara. Then he stood up and walked towards her, putting a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe Zuko's game is going for longer than he expected. I'm sure he'll call soon"

Katara smiled up at him.

"Thanks Aang"

Aang grinned, trying hard not to show her how he really felt. He bit his lip.

"What is it, Aang?"

"Um… hey, Katara, would you like to hear this song that I wrote?"

"Yeah! It'll pass the time 'till he calls"

Aang smiled hesitantly. He walked to his bedroom, and returned holding his guitar. Then he sat down on the floor, and began to strum the instrument.

"_And so,_

_Annie waits, Annie waits, Annie waits,_

_For a call _

_From a friend._

_The same,_

_It's the same, was it always the same?_

_Annie waits,_

_For the last,_

_Time._

_The clock,_

_Never stops, never stops, never waits,_

_She's growin old,_

_It's getting late_

_And so,_

_He forgot, he forgot, maybe not_

_Maybe he's been seriously hurt,_

_Would that be worse?_

Katara closed her eyes, swaying unconsciously to the music. Aang had a great voice, strong, but fluty at the same time. She decided to start paying attention to the lyrics. They seemed to be very particular, chosen for a special reason.

_Headlights,_

_Crest the hill, _

_Shadows pass her by and out of sight_

_Oh Oh_

_Annie, sees her dreams,_

_Friday bingo,_

_Pigeons in a park. _

_Annie waits,_

_For the last time,_

_Just the same _

_As the last time_

_Annie says, _

_You see,_

_This is why I'd rather be_

_Alone. _

"_And so,_

_Annie waits, Annie waits, Annie waits,_

_For a call _

_From a friend._

_The same,_

_It's the same, was it always the same?_

_Annie waits,_

_As the last…_

_Headlights,_

_Crest the hill, _

_Who will be the one forever more?_

_Oh Oh_

_Annie,_

_I could be,_

_If we're both still lonely when we're old,_

_Oh Oh_

_Annie waits,_

_For the last time,_

_Just the same, as the last time,_

_Annie waits,_

_For the last time,_

_Just the same, as the last time_

_Annie waits,_

_But not for me. _

When Aang had finished, Katara stared at him. He avoided her gaze, carefully leaning his guitar against the wall. Then he stood up. Katara hadn't moved. He walked over to her, peered into her face, then walked off to put his guitar back. Katara shook her head, the got up, and followed him into his room.

_One year later_

Katara stared around her garden, peering at the road every minute. She crossed her arms, and muttered

"Where is he?"

Aang chuckled.

"Katara, I'm right here"

Katara smiled, and turned to him.

"I know. I'm just used to my boyfriend's being late. I don't know. It's kind of like a rite of passage"

Aang slid his arm around her waist, and pinched her nose gently.

"I don't do late, Katara. You should know that by now"

She smiled, and reached up to kiss him.

"I know that. You never leave me waiting"

**AN: If you read this, that means you have to review. Sorry, it's now your top priority. Chop chop. No flames please :)**


End file.
